


What Happens in the Training Room

by xNerdyWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blades of Marmora, Galran Shiro AU, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNerdyWriter/pseuds/xNerdyWriter
Summary: Based off of Jotakorium's Galra Shiro AU from Twitter(NSFW Sheith Fic)Voltron crosses paths with the Blades and believe each other to be enemies at first. The story follows the tense relationship between the Blades and the new recruit, the young half-breed Paladin: Keith. After months of having a tense relationship, one training session with a Galran known as Shiro changed the Blade's thoughts on the halfling while Shiro's interest in the former Paladin grew stronger until one night in which Keith promised to show him his battle secrets. Little did they know by the end of the night there would no longer be secrets between them, especially between their bodies.





	What Happens in the Training Room

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own discretion. Refunds knot included. Hehe.
> 
> I'll show myself out now....
> 
> Enjoy~!

He was there the Paladins and the Blades crossed paths the first time. He was there when the Paladins tried to attack. He was there to witness the small red one fight like a true warrior, and He was the one to pin him down first. That is, until Ulaz came running from inside the Black Lion and everyone pulled away from each other except Shiro from Keith. It wasn’t long until everyone understood the situation. Both Paladins and Blades were trying to save a couple of innocent aliens from the Empire’s prisons and in the heat of the moment attacked each other instead.

 

But that was six months ago and the little red one had soon proven himself as worthy of holding a blade given to each member of the B.O.M. The trial was no easy task and Shiro was surprised he even made it through. Then again, it could have been dumb luck on Keith’s side rather than true skill, but he would soon find out for himself in a training session.

 

Keith was small, about half, if not a third of the size of any normal Galran, which would have normally meant he was an easy target for anyone to beat. For that reason, the Blade members avoided the small one when choosing partners to train with. Everyone wanted a challenge and Keith wasn’t it. Or so, they thought.

 

When Shiro and his team of seven returned from a mission, Kolivan wasted no time in putting them to train early the next morning. Upon arrival to the training room, everything was set up differently. Instead of a the Blades roaming around the room trying to find a partner, seven Galrans had been lined up, the little one included. His team wasted no time in standing in front of the stronger looking Blade members, leaving Shiro behind at the entranced with this expression of great shock.

 

“Oh. Shiro. I suppose pairing you up with Keith will be fine. You remember Shiro, right Keith?” Kolivan asked the young half-breed, receiving a small nod from the boy in response. Great. Just great. He’s probably the biggest Blade member in the room and could cause a significant amount of damage on that small body of their but he had no choice at this point.

 

“Line up then,” Kolivan began, starting to walk between each pair of training partners to assess the ‘fairness’ of each pairing. Meanwhile, Shiro’s ears had fallen flat in disappointment, unsure of how to go about even holding the small guy without breaking him in half. Besides, one of his hands could easily hold Keith’s entire body and crush him like a grape! Surely Kolivan was joking-

 

“Start!” Well. Guess not.

 

“Listen, Keith. I know you’re a good fighter but you’re so tiny. I could really hurt you.” Shiro sighed, standing still as those around them began to throw down. All one could hear was the clashing of swords amongst Shiro’s disappointed tone, waiting on Keith’s reply to back out from this training session.

 

“Your hand’s pretty big. Lemme see,” Keith began, taking Shiro’s hesitantly outstretched arm by the wrist and swiftly brought it up to his shoulder, turning, nd sending the Galran flying to the wall.

 

The entire room stopped what they were doing, staring back and forth between the young halfling and the huge Galran male that was currently upside down by the wall, shaken up by the turn of events.

 

“Stop calling me tiny. Small doesn’t mean weak. You let your guard down without even thinking about it. Who’s the weak one now~?” That teasing tone was the cherry on top to what became an obsession for the Glaran male. From then on, Keith received Shiro’s admiration and became the center of his attention in the Blade’s hideout.

 

That was three months ago and since then the Galran with the silver white bangs followed the halfling around like a lost puppy, asking all sorts of questions. First it was only about his fighting strategies and how the heck he got that good for someone so small. Of course, Keith didn’t give him a straight answer ever and sometimes avoided the question altogether which frustrated the Galran. But the expressions Shiro made amused Keith all the time. From little pouts to to gloomy sulks, the former Paladin was obsessed with those puppy-like expressions of his.

 

“Why are you so curious about me anyway? Wasn’t I too tiny to be a good Blade fighter?” Keith teased the Galran with a playful smirk on his face. Does he really have to rub those comments in Shiro’s face?

 

“You just really love it when I admit defeat, don’t you?’ If he didn’t know any better, he would say Keith was a sadist but after three months of properly getting to know the guy and his origins, he figured Keith just really enjoyed getting a reaction out of him.

 

“Then I’ll show you what you want to know since your so curious. Meet me in the training room after hours. And until then, I recommend you stretch a little because it’s gonna be intense.” Giving a little wink up at the taller Glaran before turning the corner into his Kolian’s office to talk about the upcoming mission he was going to go on with his own team which he is yet to pick.

 

For a while he’s been thinking over Keith’s request and he was nervous. The look on the guy’s face just screamed ‘I’m gonna kick your ass’ and at the same time ‘I’m kidding’. Regardless of the time they’ve spent together, Keith was still unpredictable. Whenever he would see the guy fight with other Blades, he watched his movements carefully but he was almost too quick to even watch. The way he would suddenly jump, kick, punch, push. The way his feet moved with great artistry, the way his brows will knit together in concentration and hair flew in the direction he would run. That pitch black hair that looked as soft as silk and smelled so-

 

“No, no, no, no! Stop right there! There’s… No way. No, he doesn’t even take me seriously ever since he flipped me. Of course he wouldn’t! Why would he? I looked like a fool! Agh… No, it just won’t-”

 

“Shiro?” Keith voiced, popping his head out from the training room doors. It had been ten minutes past light out and Shiro was usually punctual so he thought he would take a look outside and sure enough the little voice he heard from inside belonged to the big Galran.

 

“O-Oh, Hi there. I’m… Not late, am I? Sorry, I didn’t think you were actually in there.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I may be part human but even I stick by my words. So… Are you just gonna stand there or do you wanna get a personal view of my fighting? I still don’t know why you’re so obsessed with that stuff…” It was the constant question of ‘how do you do this?’ and ‘how do you do that?’ besides his usual questions regarding earth and Keith’s origins. For someone so big and mildly scary when he’s in fighter mode, he was just one big needy puppy that even Keith has grown too fond of. He’s become the only Galran willing to stick by Keith’s side even if he was small.

 

“Hurry up and get inside before you go waking up the entire base with your loud mouth.” Keith chuckled out, motioning for the guy to come in before taking his spot on the middle of the training room.

 

“Just tell me again why you’re so curious.”

 

“U-Um.. Because I’ve never seen anybody fight quite like you. You’re too fast even for some of us. Don’t get me wrong, you fight like a Galra but there’s something more to it that makes me curious…”

 

“Something more?” Keith repeated, a bit confused as to what the guy was referring to.

 

“Yea, something that makes you fight with such finesse. Its like you make things happen in the blink of an eye!”

 

“You mean speed? You know that could be just because I’m shorter than you.” As much as he hated to admit to the great height difference but it was a logical explanation.

 

“No! It’s more than speed… It’s like… How should I put it? Like you have stars surrounding you and there’s this aura of peace and some pink smoke-”

 

“Pink… Smoke?”

 

“You’re… Not gonna start making fun of me, are you?” Should Shiro even continue with his explanation because he swears he can see Keith’s lips trembling as he tried to desperately hold back a smile and possibly a laugh.

 

“N-No, keep going. I think I know what you’re talking about.”

 

“You do..?”

 

“Of course! Go on, tell me.”

 

“Well…” Hesitant to start, Shiro took a deep breath as he sat down with his legs criss-crossed to get comfortable while he began.

 

“Like today when you were fighting Krome. He’s much bigger than you and yet you managed to push him down many times. You were running around in circles at first and then suddenly you began to climb him like a tree… Then it was like you were surrounded by twinkling lights and your hair was flowing like a relaxing stream of water… And when you kicked him in the face, it was just… Awesome.” Unbeknownst to Shiro, Keith had walked towards him until they were just a foot apart, reaching out with both hands to cup the Galran’s face and caressed it gently with his thumbs.

 

“Yea, I think… I know what your talking about. When I see you fight, I also see stars around you. It’s like there’s a spotlight on you in my eyes and then when you go in for the win, you shine even brighter than before. I think it’s more of a feeling than a skill…”

 

“Feeling? Hm… That would make sense. Sometimes I see it surrounding you when we’re in the dining hall.”

 

“Oh? Anytime else?”

 

“Yea, when you came out of the shower room-”

 

“OKAY- enough of that.” Keith hadn't expected Shiro to be so bold as to tell him about this sensation. It brought the blood rushing straight to his face and stay there for quite a while. But, he couldn't allow Shiro to see him like this and thought of a quick distraction by moving his hands from Shiro’s cheeks to his ears, giving each one attention with the gentle stroking movement of his thumbs.

 

“K-Keith! What are you d-doing?”

 

“Petting you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I had always wondered how they felt. That’s all.”

 

“It feels strange…”

 

“A good kind of strange?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“Can I keep doing it then?”

 

“Y-Yea…” And so Keith did so for a few minutes, welcoming the momentary silence amongst them before Shiro decided to become bolder and place one hand on Keith’s hip.

 

“... I can hold you with one hand.”

 

“Yea, they’re huge, but they’re really warm too.”

 

“Are you cold?”

 

“A little bit.”

 

“T-Then-” Shiro began and placed both of his extremely large hands on Keith’s tiny body, bringing him closer so his fur could also warm the halfling up. “How’s this? Are you less cold?”

 

“U-Uhhhh! Y-Yea I’m- not as cold- I’m warm- It’s hot.”

 

“Is that good?”

 

“Yea-”

 

“How about now? Are you warmer-”

 

“Shiro!” Keith’s exclaimed and brought the Galran back to reality. In the midst of asking so many question, the Galran probably didn’t realize his face was getting closer to Keith’s but once he did, he froze.

 

It was like time had stopped and they were frozen in place, simply staring at each other’s eyes with admiration and wonder, both of their faces rising in color and heart’s beating as if they had already trained or something.

 

“Keith?”

 

“Yea, Shiro?”

“I think… I think I can see those twinkling stars surrounding you again.”

 

“Oh yea? I think I can see that pink smoke surrounding you.”

 

“R-Really?” Shiro’s blush was at its maximum at that point, his eyes still locked with Keith’s like in some sort of magical trance.

 

“Really. And there’s like this voice in my head.”

 

“What’s it saying?”

 

“It’s saying… ‘just do it.’”

 

“Do what?”

 

“This.” Keith moved forward and pulled the other down by his hands. Like Shiro had pointed out earlier, Keith did everything in the blink of an eye. One moment they were just standing there holding each other to warm themselves up, and the next Keith’s lips had landed perfectly on Shiro’s. Thankfully the Galran was sitting down so his lips were an easy access to Keith. It was really perfect.

 

So perfect that neither of them pulled away. Despite the initial shock on Shiro’s part, he soon melted into the other’s kiss and hold and closed his eyes. For a while, they just sat there with their lips touching until Keith took the initiative to deepen this innocent kiss.

 

Shiro’s mouth was hesitant to open at first and Keith could sense the other’s stress. Taking it into his own hands to pry the purple alien’s mouth open, Keith gave Shiro’s bottom lip one kittenish lick that would cause Shiro to gasp in utter shock but would give Keith the opening he needed to push his tongue inside the other’s mouth and it was amazing.

 

Keith never imagined he’d say someone else’s saliva covered mouth tasted delicious but he dares say it now. Shiro’s mouth was hot and slimy, the texture of his tongue was rough yet tender. He never imagined he would actually enjoy savagely exploring someone else’s mouth. As for Shiro, his head was beginning to feel dizzy, his breathing had gone out of control within seconds and by the time they parted and opened his eyes, it was clear they had dimmed with lust. Keith. The halfling that he had grown so fond of was giving him a kiss he wouldn’t forget in his entire life. A kiss that didn’t just feel great but someone showed him an emotion the half-breed had been keeping to himself for quite a while and what he too has been feeling since the day they first trained together. But what was this feelings name… It couldn’t just be a feeling and it couldn’t have just been lust. He’s had a rut a couple times in his lifetime and that was not it at all. Sure he felt hot and bothered but for once there was more to it than just the need to stick himself inside something. He wanted to take care of Keith, treat him gently, kiss him and mark the guy as his own property.

 

“Kei…-th..” He moaned out quietly after their lips had become detached from one another’s.

 

“Yea,” He replied breathily, moving his body forward enough to close the gap between them and allow himself to feel all of Shiro’s sweet warmth. “I know… I feel it too.”

 

“Keith, I want to,”

 

“Me too…” Both giving their consent as to what would happen next between them and sure enough they got to work.

 

They got back to kissing each other passionately but this time, Shiro brought the guy into his arms and let him sit on his forearms comfortably. It also gave Shiro easy access to the halfling’s neck when they parted once again, his lips starting to roam down Keith’s chin until reaching halfway down his neck and beginning to suck on the soft flesh. The Blade’s suit didn’t help him much in this situation since he wanted to kiss further down and yet this tight fit suit wasn’t allowing him, but he was also too impatient to properly take the suit off the half human. Curse his intense need for this close proximity, he will have no mercy on that suit if it’s not off in the next five minutes.

 

“Keeeeeith,” The Galran whined, slowly bringing him down to his lap to begin this grinding motion over the other’s ass.

 

“Mmmm, I know, I know… I’ve got- nnng- you.” And yet he could barely hold himself back from growing crazy with that bit of desperate rubbing. The suit was growing tighter on his body and hotter by the minute. He needed it off quick but maybe he should give the other some relief before he unleashes the beast over a bit of annoying fabric.

 

“Stay still for a second,” Keith commanded, standing up and wrapping his hands around the Galran to take hold of the zipper on Shiro’s suit and bring it all the way down to which the other took advantage of he act and jumped right out of his suit to reveal his already upwards sticking dark purple cock. How the hell was Keith suppose to do anything with something that huge? He doesn’t know but if he leaves it here, Shiro might become insecure and discouraged from ever doing anything with Keith ever again and that thought alone broke his heart.

 

“Keeeeith…” Shiro whined again, tugging at the small one’s hand to hurry and relieve him from this intense feeling of needing him.

 

“Shhhh, I’m gonna take care of you…” Keith whispered assuringly, going on his knees and between Shiro’s legs to begin the process of relieving Shiro.

 

Keith didn’t waste time from wrapping both hands around Shiro’s cock since one hand just wasn’t enough to properly hold something that thick. He did hesitate to put his mouth on that thing at first but maybe a little kissing would ease his nerves a little. Surely Shiro would understand if Keith said he couldn’t take him in the mouth but alas, he will try.

 

He began by kissing the head of Shiro’s cock, even giving it a couple kittenish licks that would cause Shiro to let out breathy moans. He’s not gonna lie, he’s living for the sounds the Galra was making and he needed to hear more. He needed to hear the man’s growls and low moans that would then echo throughout the giant training room. He’s heard him growl during training briefly before but he wanted his moans to become his personal reward, something he could say was specifically because of him…

 

With that thought in mind, Keith hadn’t even realized his mouth had enveloped the tip of Shiro’s dick already, beginning to suck on it like it was a delicious hard candy. Although it didn’t taste all that different from one except a little bit saltier. He can’t say he didn’t like it though, the delicate combination of flavors filling his taste buds. It was not like anything he’s ever tasted before, that’s for sure, but he quite liked it. Enough to start sucking on it harder after he did his initial bit of tasting.

 

“Mmmmf… Hrrgmf… Mnnnah... “ He moaned softly on to the other’s thick cock, staring at the Galran with this dreamy look in his eyes, longing for more to taste and pushing the dick further down his throat albeit he could only really fit half of it before he started gagging.

 

As for Shiro, he was quite enjoying the bit of treatment, bucking his hips towards Keith’s mouth now and again to fit a little more in, groaning at the mere sight of those precious eyes staring at him with an insane amount of lust. Fuck, he was beautiful. So small and yet so sexy and so fucking good at sucking that it didn’t take long before Shiro gave him a sample of pre-cum to swallow down but just a bit before pushing the other off and on to the floor.

 

“I want to do it inside you, down there…” He breathed out on to the other’s skin, spreading the earthling’s legs wide enough to stretch the fabric of the suir to the brink, using his sharp nail to then tear at the fabric covering Keith’s ass and crotch, letting out all the goods.

 

“Quiznak me, you’re beautiful…” Shiro sighed softly, running his pointer finger over that hardened human dick of his. “It’s so cute… and smooth.”

 

“Are you really complimenting my dick?”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“N-No! Actually… Keep going. I like it.” A sucker for compliments if he had to be honest. It was a change in peace from being called small and tiny and strange to sexy and smooth. He’ll take it.

 

“Well… You have really smooth skin and your eyes are… They’re hypnotizing.” Shiro began, rubbing himself between the younger male’s ass cheeks. How was he gonna fit himself in something so small? Well, where there’s a will, there’s a way and there will be some mating being done tonight. “Quiznak, your ass is so round and gorgeous…”

 

“Mmmm… On Earth, we don’t use the word quiznak. We say ‘fuck’ instead.”

 

“Fuck?”

 

“It has a better ring to it, don’t you think?”

 

“Yea… Well, fuck then. Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

 

“Pffft- and you’re adorable.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Of course, you big kitty. C’mon, don’t be afraid to put it inside already. I can handle it~” That was enough to convince Shiro that Keith would be alright although he’s still a bit worried. Just as he was slipping the top in, the halfling made this strange pained sound that sounded like a high pitched whine, freezing in place and going to cup Keith’s face with his extremely large hands.

 

“Are you okay, baby? Does it hurt?” The Galran asked, pressing a gentle kiss upon Keith’s forehead as he waited for an answer.

 

“Nnng-!! O-Okay, maybe just a little but I’ll be fine. Just… Let’s not try fitting it all in at once.” He chuckled out nervously, placing his own hands on top of Shiro’s to reassure the guy that he really was fine.

 

“Then just this bit to start. How’s this?” He began moving his hips back and forth, simply fitting the first third of his member within the guy’s ass and moving at a painfully slow pace. It may be too slow for his liking but he had to first make sure Keith was comfortable before he could move freely.

 

“Fuck-” Keith moaned out at first, tears of slight pain forming in his eyes. It hurt alright but a couple thrusts in he could feel the pain start to diminish and become replaced by something he was familiar with: pleasure. Sure, the feeling of Shiro’s thickness beat his own thin fingers any day and he loved it despite the uncomfortable start. “Nnnnf… oh, oh, oh… Shiro mmmhm.. Oh shit..”

 

“Hffff… You’re so tight, Keith.. You’re squeezing me really hard.” How he didn’t rip the poor boy in two from the start, he knows not, but he does know that there’s no beating an ass like this one. Had he not been so worried about Keith’s comfort, he had gone deeper and probably broken the halfling. Put patience yields focus and he has to be patient to focus on pleasing this lovely guy. “You tell me when you’re- uunnnhhh..- ready for more..”

 

“More…” the guy whispered breathily, staring up at Shiro with desire written all over his expression. “More, I want- Ahhha! Ahhh.. More.”

 

“Anything for you, Keith..” Pressing his lips against the halflings one more time to distract him from any pain that might accompany Shiro’s insertion of more of himself, him now being the one to push his wider tongue within Keith’s mouth and have it dance with the young man's tongue.

 

Slowly, Shiro got approximately half of himself inside Keith and thrusted in and out very gently, wanting the halfling to get used to his girth, using one hand to caress the side of his body as if silently saying Keith was in good hands. Well, huge hands if anything but he gets the idea.

 

“Shiro,” Keith whispered between the kiss, taking hold of both of Shiro’s ears and stroking them like he did before. “You’re so gentle… Show me more of your wild side, please~?”

 

“Mmm… When you ask like that, how can I deny you anything? J-Just tell me if it hurts so I can stop, okay?” Picking up the pace of his thrusts into a more moderate one, huffing and puffing into Keith’s neck as he had a bit of fun with Shiro’s ears. Strangely enough, the bit of petting added to the pleasure he felt rushing through his body and the fact he could hear Keith's moans directly, he was in heaven alright.

 

“Fuck, Keith… This feels so, ooooooh, so good…. Ahhhnn, so fucking good…”

 

“You- Ahhhh- You learned how to use that Hhffff that word so quick- Gah! Oh fuck me fuck me…” The half-breed moaned aloud, hearing his own voice echo across the empty room and was like music in the Galran’s ears. A song he’d surely never forget with such a unique tone to it.

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Shiro replied, slowly bring himself and Keith into a sitting position and guided Keith’s body all the way down until his balls could touch Keith’s ass. “Oooooh, shit… Oh ancients, you actually… I’m inside of you completely.”

 

“Ooooohoooo…. Fuck.. Please, ahh.. I need you to move. I want to feel your cum deep inside me, Shiro…”

 

“Keith…” Having been given the green light, Shiro no longer had to be extremely gentle with the young Blade, taking hold of his waist with one of his large hands and guiding him up and down his now completely enveloped cocky.

 

The Galran broke into a sweat just minutes after this began, keeping a close eye on Keith's own lewd expressions and watching as his length created a bulge at the pit of Keith's stomach every time he thrusted inwards, growling in satisfaction at that extraordinary sight before dipping his head down again to kiss along Keith's face, peppering kisses along his cheeks, neck, forehead, temples, nose, and mouth.

 

“Ah, ah, Ahhaaa! Shiro it feels so- Aghhhnnn! Mmmha!” There was no stopping his moans at that point because he felt like he was melting. All his senses were being overstimulated and his insides felt the heat of the other's gigantic cock, ripping him apart so deliciously that his mind couldn't focus on anything else. It was just that good that his body twitched and jolted about in the other's hold, feeling that familiar heat grow in the pit of his stomach that would soon drive him over the edge.

 

Although the sight of Keith's beautiful and horny expressions was amazing, Shiro needed as much control as he could get over his hips, flipping Keith over to a doggystyle position and holding the halfling's hands down hard to keep him in one spot as his hips went pounding within him, the half-human's eyes shutting tight and groaning at the top of his lungs.

 

“Ahhhghhggg!! Shirooooo!” He would moan out and arch his back so deliciously, it made Shiro go crazy. How can someone so small, so fragile looking, be so fucking beautiful? That curve of his back… What the actual fuck. With a sight like that, Shiro could no longer control the animal inside and he had to go full speed. Keith wanted to feel Shiro's fluids inside him right? Then so be it.

 

“Fuck, Keith… Mmm.. You're so fucking perfect, so tight, so gorgeous. Oooh… Ancients, you feel so good. Taking in my cock like a good boy..” He would breathe out into Keith's ear although barely audible thanks to Keith's loud moaning. They can only hope these walls were soundproof of they were fucked in the morning. Figuratively and quite literally.

 

“Want me to cum inside you? Full you with my seeds and drown you in cum? Huh? Oh, fuck! Keith… Keith..”

 

If sex with Shiro was like a drug, then Shiro's words were definitely the alcohol and both mixed together, well, you get really fucked up which is exactly what Keith was right now. His hands and rosy cheek were pressed to the cold floor and his tongue was slightly hanging out from his mouth, saliva slowly making its way down his chin and making a puddle in the ground. There's no way he's going to recover from such an amazing night, at least not in a day but he didn't care. Right now, his brain could only process the overwhelming pleasure running through all his nerves and causing his body to start tensing up, slowly zoning out until all he could hear was Shiro's moans and their skin slapping against each other furiously.

 

“Ahhhhwwahhawahh… Shi-rohooooo, I'm- I'm fu-...cking-!!! HHAH!” By the time he managed to speak, albeit barely, it was too late. His body was trembling madly and the saliva was rushing out of his mouth like water from a fountain, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he shot out strings of cum.

 

Shiro, who had been busy with all the thrusting, felt the clenching of Keith's walls around him and turned down the speed of his thrust for a moment to just watch the other release to their heart's content, placing small kisses along his spine and ran his fingers through his hair to help him relax after such a strong orgasm.

 

“Shhhh, baby… You did so well. I'm so proud of you.” The Galran said softly into their ear, holding Keith's hips up with one hand as the rest of his body fell limp. Shiro was close himself so a few extra thrusts would hurt.

 

The bigger man picked up the pace again, still whispering quiet praises in Keith's ear. It was true that he was probably overstimulating the poor guy but he told Keith he would cum inside and that's exactly what he's gonna do.

 

Shiro's thrusts weren't as quick as lightning as before but fast enough for his own pleasure, a little sloppy but still hard enough for their slapping skin to echo across the training room. Despite Keith's inability to move much after such an intense orgasm, he could hear his tiny, whimper like moans, eyes eventually looking back at Shiro as if begging him to fill him up. And one look was all that it took for Shiro to he driven off the edge, making this strange expression with his eyes shutting tight, nose scrunching slightly, and lips paying wide with just a bit of saliva running down his chin and neck.

 

“Fuck, Keith… ooooh! SHIT-FUCK!” pushing himself deep inside the younger and letting that knot of his do the work.

 

“AHHHHHH!” Keith gasped sharply, feeling Shiro's cock sticking to him because of that knot, shooting one strand of thick, white cum, two, three, four… He lost count at some point and Shiro opened his eyes again to find Keith's ass dripping with cum that had overflowed, creating a large puddle of white fluids.

 

“Keith… Keith…” Shiro whispered repeatedly, lifting the male from those puddles of fluids and setting the guy right on top of his chest.

 

“Keith… P-Please respond.. I didn't break you, did I?”

 

“Ahhhhha… Shhhhh…-wo… Hhhfff… hhahhh…”

 

“I'll take that as a no…?”

 

“I-ve-ooo…”

 

“Keith?”

 

“I…. Hff… ‘ove woo…”

 

“Keith,”

 

“I love… you… Shiro…” Pink smoke, stars, sparkles, music, all of that. There was only one conclusion to all of that and it finally clicked. Yes. That was the word he had been looking for.

 

“I love you too, Keith… So much.” Wrapping his arms around the younger male to keep him warm, Shiro flipped them both to their side and stayed in this spooning position until morning. Let's just hope they wake up before everyone arrives for early morning training. But until then, it's sweet dreams and cuddling with his new lover.


End file.
